


Scars of Your Love

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM elements, Blood As Lube, D/s elements, Dark Harry, Fetish, Harry's Fourth Year, Horcrux Porn, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Bestiality Sort of, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, S&M elements, Scars, Soulmates, Top Harry Potter, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Harry finds a new purpose for the Horcruxes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort, Horcrux/Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 22
Kudos: 627
Collections: Read, Tomarry 💜





	Scars of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. J.K. Rowling owns Copywrite to all her characters.
> 
> A/N: Another completed one-shot inspired by a song. Inspired by the line "Scars of your love leave me breathless", from Rolling in the Deep by Adele.

The darkness filled him, the deep scent of death was all around him. Inwardly Harry smiled, everything was working towards his goal… he felt the cold of the stone against his back, and the blood dripping from his arm made his cock harder than he had been for a while… He waited, watched and kept his mask on…. When Voldemort emerged and cloaked himself, Harry’s anticipation was at full height.

**Year two…**

Something was off with Harry Potter, many looked at him strangely after the parseltongue incident… but in reality, he was changing. Something inside of him was working its way loose and starting to rear its head and roar.

Harry’s first venture into the diary was an experience that would change his life forever. The moment his eyes finally set on those of Tom Riddle, he understood then… his twelve-year-old body came alive in a way it should not have. He wrote in the diary, conversing with the boy hidden inside the diary. He was not as easily manipulated as the boy inside had thought, but he found talking with Tom was easy… Though Harry was upset that they could never meet.

So he waited, and let the book slide back into the hands of Ron’s sister. He did not need his ‘friends’ to help him find out what he needed, he was keen on his own… he just did not let it show. Better to be underestimated than understood.

So there he was standing at the sink, letting the electricity flow through his blood as he spoke the words to open the Chamber. His pulse quickened as he walked over bones and refuse. The large door barred him from his future. Quick words were all that was needed to gain entrance and he walked, more confidently than he would have if those friends of his were with him… His darker side reared it’s head when his eyes fell on the dark orbs of an almost fully realized Tom Riddle.

But it wasn’t really the boy who brought him here… it was the book. There was something about it that called to him, whispered and he needed it more than he needed to breathe. He cast no glance towards Tom who watched him warily, nor cared for the cold form of a girl spread out on the floor. He plucked the treasure from her cold fingers as Tom’s eyes widened. Harry stroked the book’s spine sensually, and he looked up when he heard the moan escape the wild eyes of the boy. Harry let his smile of darkness spread over his smaller features… He stroked the spine again and again. The boy fell to the ground panting hard… Harry was hard, watching the display in front of him, the boy’s dark hair fell back, and those lips parted into a small ‘o’ of surprise when Harry brought the book to his mouth and let his tongue trail the spine from the bottom to the top, the leather had a strange taste, not altogether unpleasant. The boy broke, and screamed, shivers ripped through the fading figure as Harry drank in the darkness that flowed from the book to himself… He came in his pants with such violence he blacked out… He did not witness the snap of his magic and the destruction it wrought… The Chamber was left in rubble and the Basilisk was blinded and slain…. That was the first time, but not the last… That night, the sliver of darkness release something in him, a binding that had been on his mind and magic for so long… it sprung open and memories and images flooded his mind… Harry had succumbed to the backlash of such a release.

Year after year, Harry went looking, for each object his memory provided for him… and each one he found a way to coax the darkness from it. The locket was brilliant, a curse that he let flow over him had made him erupt like a volcano. And each piece fit a puzzle inside him as if they were meant for him to hold. The pleasure from each object was mindblowing, and he could think of little else than finding the next one. There was only one left by the time he was finished in his fourth year… He became a loner at Hogwarts… no longer letting the puppies of the light trail after him… He hid things well, the old man never suspected what he held inside him… The headmaster merely thought he had become depressed. He had become the boy-who-brooded. He had one final puzzle piece to acquire before he could reach the goal his whole life had been building too...

**Year 4**

From his visions, Harry knew that this year things would culminate to finally gain his ultimate desire… 

Those red eyes opened and stared back at Harry, and he stayed still and waited… 

When he was released, he smirked… there was enough power in his little finger to destroy anyone… but he waited… He refused his wand when Voldemort prompted him… He looked over to the onlookers and back…

“Dance with me Tom,” Harry said.

There were hisses and harsh breaths from the circle... Voldemort looked at him like he was crazy.

“You will die for that.” Voldemort hissed.

“I did not ask,” Harry said, enunciating each word.

Harry turned towards the followers and spread his fingers out, the darkness inside him gathered...He spoke one word...it was laced with the most powerful Imperious curse known to wizards… all living beings save for Tom and Harry departed the graveyard.

Voldemort raised his wand, and Harry shook his head as he wordlessly held out his hand and Voldemort’s wand fell into his palm easily.

“Tsk, Tsk….” Harry clucked at the taller man.

The Dark Lord did not move, his red eyes fixed on this boy in front of him… 

“Nagini… Come.” Harry hissed and waited.

Voldemort could not move when he tried… His feet were stuck to the ground.

The snake appeared and slithered around his feet and towards Harry… Voldemort growled and Harry just shook his head. He held out his arm and waited for the large snake to curl around it before he started calling towards his prize, and he kept his eyes on the taller man as he did so.

Harry stroked the snake lovingly, letting the sensuous touch filter into the slick body. Voldemort shivered, with shock registering in his blood eyes. Harry stroked again, and the man moaned softly...Harry let his hand start squeezing in a slow massage of the snake’s tail, stroking as he squeezed it tight and then let it go… until the Dark Lord still standing under Harry’s spell cried out a release that made Harry’s own body jerk in response and when the darkness slipped out of Nagini, Harry cock released in his own trousers and finally felt whole….His own green eyes were filled with the image of what his lover should look like...

He let the snake slither away as he approached the Dark Lord.

“When I’m finished… You will not question me again and you will be pleased to do ask I ask…” Harry spoke softly but with death on his tongue.

He let his hands fall over the snake-like face and then flow down over the paralyzed body before him. The man’s features morphed then, away from the snake-like features to soften into pale skin. Red eyes darkened to their original color and the hair grew into a beautiful dark brown… Hands reshaped, the body grew slender and defined, until standing there was a 30-year-old version of Tom Riddle.

The eyes bore into Harry full of questions.

“You left me something...That day many years ago…My scar… it was of your love...before you knew what we could have been...We could have been equal if you had just waited. Now...I have your soul bound to mine all your pieces are in my possession, Tom.” Harry said a glint in his green eyes sent a shiver down Tom’s spine.

Harry released the spell on Tom.

“Kneel.”

Tom fell to his knees, dark eyes meeting green fire.

“Release me… Tom… “ Harry said, letting his hands guide the man’s head leaving no question what he wanted. 

Harry had waited for years to see this moment. That first unbinding of his power he discovered that Voldemort had not come to kill him that day. There was a pull to find each other when he was born, and Tom only meant to mark him as his own that day, but his mother had gotten in the way. Leaving him a keeper of a piece of Tom’s soul… 

His own green eyes stared down into the dark eyes of his soul mate. He had the upper hand holding his own soul and seven pieces of his mate. The darkness of the deeds that Tom committed leached into him and colored his soul to match. He took pleasure guiding those lips to his already hard cock. He would enjoy every groan his lover would produce. The heat of Tom’s mouth made Harry harder than ever. His hands never left the jet black hair below him. He knew the flavor of a soul mate was an aphrodisiac. Tom’s power, knowledge were embedded within each piece of soul that Harry possessed. A fire lit his blood as he saw the desire cloud dark eyes. Harry was close, but he would not gift his lover with his seed just yet, he had a claiming to accomplish. He pulled Tom’s hair hard. Those dark eyes looked almost sorry for the loss.

“Your Father’s grave is fitting…” Harry said as he directed Tom over to the cold tombstone. The very same he had moments before been confined to. He flipped Tom to face the writing, pushing hard to bend his body over. Harry kicked off the trousers, leaving his skin to gleam in the light of the moon. He trailed a finger down Tom’s back letting the cloak melt away at his touch.

“You could have had the pleasure of taking me...Instead, you have made me superior to you in every way.” Harry whispered in parseltongue, enjoying the fire in his veins. He knew Tom would get pleasure from their coupling, but it was the pain that would bring the passion between them.

He opened pale cheeks, and slammed his cock in hard, relishing the tearing. The blood slicked the way, and Tom screamed. It was a painful scream, but it melted into moans with every new stroke.

“You have a penchant for scars Tom...Shall I mark you? Shall I make you my own?” Harry breathed out raggedly as he tried to hold onto his pride. His body was filled with fire and he needed to claim the man as his own.

“Yessss…. Please, Harry….” Tom’s words were stuttered.

Harry traced the outline of a snake on Tom’s back, letting the fire from his fingers brand the pure pale flesh in front of him. The fire burned black, leaving a coiled snake with snapping fangs imprinted on Tom’s back. Tom moaned through it all and cried out in ecstasy as his seed spilled over his father’s grave.

Harry felt the tightness squeeze him impossibly hard, and he gave in and erupted coating Tom’s inside with his essence. Harry breathed heavily and pulled out slowly. He cast a quick cleansing charm and repaired the tears left on Tom’s bloodied hole. 

With just the wave of his hand, they were dressed again.

“Dance with me Tom,” Harry said, waiting silently.

Tom straightened, turned and swept Harry up into a slow waltz. There would be no more questions, no more disobedience. Tom was now his, completely. They will have it all, in the end. With Harry and Tom finally together, they will remake the wizarding world into the dark place where their pleasure will reign free. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and Kudos


End file.
